1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device (OLEDD), and an organic light emitting display device. The disclosure relates more particularly to a deposition apparatus which is expected to significantly reduce maintenance time thereof, to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device (OLEDD), and to an organic light emitting display device manufactured with use of the deposition apparatus.
2. Description of Related Technology
From among various display devices, the organic light emitting display device (OLEDD) typically features wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response time, thus being spotlighted as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light emitting display device generally has a structure in which an intermediate layer includes an emission layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other. Here, the first electrode, the second electrode, and the intermediate layer may be formed by using any of various methods, e.g., different kinds of deposition methods. In one manufacturing method for an organic light emitting display device using a deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having an opening whose pattern is identical/similar to that of a desired intermediate layer is closely attached to a substrate on which the intermediate layer is to be formed and materials for forming the intermediate layer and/or other layers are deposited through the close-contact mask and onto the substrate, thereby forming the intermediate layer having a predetermined pattern.
However, this deposition method of using a FMM requires a large-scale (large dimensioned) FMM to manufacture a correspondingly large-scaled organic light emitting display apparatus on a correspondingly large-scaled substrate. Alternatively, such a large-scaled FMM may be used to manufacture a plurality of smaller organic light emitting display devices while using a large-scaled “mother” substrate. In the case of large-scaled FMM's, due to weight when being lowered toward a face-up working surface of the substrate; the FMM may warp (e.g., droop) due to its own weight and then further warp as it contacts the face-up working surface of the substrate, and thus it becomes difficult to consistently form an intermediate layer having a precise preset pattern. Furthermore, a significant period of time may be wasted for aligning and for closely-attaching a large-scaled FMM to a corresponding large-scaled substrate at the start of the process and for nondestructively separating the FMM and the face-up working surface of the substrate from each other after the deposition completes. As a result, the overall manufacturing time increases and production efficiency is deteriorated.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.